1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the disclosed invention relates to a liquid crystal composition, a liquid crystal element, a liquid crystal display device, and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal has been used for a variety of devices; in particular, a liquid crystal display device (liquid crystal display) having features of thinness and lightness has been used for displays in a wide range of fields.
For higher resolution of moving images and less so-called motion blur, shorter response time of liquid crystal has been required, and development thereof has been advanced (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As a display mode of liquid crystal capable of quick response, a display mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase is given. The mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase achieves quick response, does not require an alignment film, and provides a wide viewing angle, and thus has been developed more actively for practical use (for example, see Patent Document 2).